The present invention relates generally to the treatment of volume deficiency disorders and syndromes, and more particularly to devices that deliver fluid at a controlled pressure into an interstice of a patient to effect tissue expansion and growth of the surrounding tissue, and to surgical procedures for augmenting volumetrically deficient natural body structures or for reconstructing damaged natural body tissue by attachment of tissue segments cultivated by tissue expansion. Methods of delivering fluid at a controlled pressure into an interstice are also disclosed.
Biological volume deficiencies, such as short gut syndrome, are persistent conditions that result when the volumetric capacity of a natural body structure, such as a bladder or a lung, is insufficient to allow the organ to operate effectively or at all. Additionally, the lack of volumetric capacity can create internal fluid pressures and fluid refluxes that damage other organs and tissue. Among the many causes of such deficiencies are birth defects and abdominal trauma.
Presently, the afflicted population receives surgical treatment, typically in the form of augmentation procedures that increase volumetric capacity of the body structure by rebuilding the structure in a procedure that attaches a flap of additional tissue to the afflicted structure. For example, an infant born with insufficient bladder capacity can receive a bladder augmentation in a procedure that typically rebuilds the infant's bladder by attaching a flap of gastrointestinal tissue to the bladder wall. The surgeon attaches the gastrointestinal tissue to the bladder wall in a manner that increases the surface area of the surrounding wall and thereby increase the volumetric capacity of the bladder. Generally, the surgeon selects gastrointestinal tissue because this tissue normally is available in sufficient amounts within the patient to provide the needed tissue for the augmentation procedure
Although these procedures are often quite successful at relieving the volumetric capacity deficiency of the body structure, the complications that arise from attaching different tissue types are often quite severe and persistent. For example, with respect to bladder augmentation by attachment of gastrointestinal tract, the resulting complications for any patient can include lithiasis, metabolic complications, increased mucous production, increased infections, perforations and even malignant growths within the treated body structure. It is generally understood by the medical community that these complications arise due to the attachment of a tissue type that lacks sufficient compatibility with the natural tissue of the body structure.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide systems and methods for providing a supply of tissue that is more compatible with the augmentation or reconstruction procedure.